Kamen Rider Wolf
by Drago3511
Summary: Taking place during "The Wolf Among Us" adaptation of the series by Telltale Games, Sheriff Bigby Wolf is mourning the death of Snow White. But he gets a mysterious letter addressed to him by a woman named Shroud, who may have answers for him. With the distribution of Gaia Memories in Fabletown, a new Rider needs to step up to the plate. Rated M for language, blood, alcohol, etc.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone, Drago3511 here with something new. For once, I'm not doing a Multiverse Chronicle OR an Alternate Chronicle."

_**GASP**_

"That's right. For this, something new has captured my attention. As of the past couple years, I've driven myself into the Kamen Rider fandom, and I am loving it! So this will be a Kamen Rider crossover! But wait, there's more!"

"During Christmas vacation of 2013, I came across this game on Xbox Live called The Wolf Among Us, and episode one got me really into the ever changing storyline. But when I saw how Bigby Wolf's character reflected onto another's from Kamen Rider, it got me thinking."

"The way not only Faith aka Donkeyskin got murdered, but also Snow (Not really. If you haven't played the game yet, sorry for spoilers), it reminded me of Ryu Terui from Kamen Rider W and how his family got killed as well."

"So just what if... what if Shroud appeared before Bigby with his own Gaia Memory and LostDriver?"

"So my friends, this is the story... of Kamen Rider Wolf. Also, I do not own the Fables series, The Wolf Among Us, or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I only have the rights to any original Gaia Memories, Riders, or characters."

"This is a story that's been a year in the making. I hope you enjoy it."

* * *

**Episode One: The Wolf Howls Awake**

Things have taken a real turn for the worst for Sheriff Bigby Wolf of Fabletown. First, a girl known as Faith, whom he saved from assault by the Woodsman, ended up beheaded and placed on the front doorstep of the Woodlands Apartment Complex.

After searching around the South Bronx the next day, he finds out that Faith's husband, Prince Lawrence had attempted to killed himself when he couldn't live with himself for hurting his beloved wife, but Bigby made it before he bled out enough. Then, after a chase across different apartment buildings, he was knocked out by the Tweedle Twins, Dum and Dee.

Following that, he went to Toad's apartment on a call that someone was going through the Woodsman's belongings. Finding out that Toad was actually in a squabble with one of the Tweedles, Bigby went to the Trip Trap bar, as per Toad's directions.

Once there, Bigby was met by the barkeeper, Holly, and another guy known as Gren, who was really Grendal under Galmour, a magic spell that disguises Fables to look human and blend in with Mundies. After The Woodsman came out from the bathroom, Grendal attacked Bigby, who was forced to transform partially into his true wolf form to fight back, and win. That's when Tweedle Dee came in looking for information about Faith's death, but ran as soon as he saw Bigby, as did the Woodsman, seeing an opening. Bigby was forced to only choose one to capture, but eventually ended up choosing the Woodsman and arresting him as the prime suspect for Faith's murder.

But when Bigby got back to the Woodlands, he was met with the grim sight of another head on the steps of the building. And the head...

belonged to Snow White.

* * *

**(Insert opening: Rockman X8 - Wild Fang by Janne Da Arc)**

**_Togisumasareta tsume wo tate ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke. _**  
**_Shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai._**

We find ourselves outside the Woodlands building and zooming in to Bigby's window, finding him sitting on his chair holding a brown USB device with a W on it styled like a wolves head.

_**Tsukuriwarai... sonomama na no? Shiawase na no? Uso wa nai? **_  
_**Tojikomete shimau koto ga kashikoku ikiru koto janai. **_  
_**Migi ni narae... sore de ii no? Sore ja tada no kikai ja nai? **_  
_**Tsumetai karada no naka no atsui tamashii wo yobisamase!**_

Bigby gets up off his chair and pockets the device, walking out of his apartment and leaving Colin to watch TV. Walking down the hall, he notices Snow's door and a spectral image of her appears, waving to Bigby. He closes his eyes and just keeps walking until he reaches the elevator, not noticing Ichabod Crane and Bufkin looking at him from out the office door. The sheriff gets on the elevator and presses the button for the lobby, the doors closing in front of him.

_**Daremo minna mune no oku ni nemuru "yasei" wo yadoshiteru. **_  
_**Toki ni wa kusari hazushite chi wo nagase!**_

Bigby walks out of the elevator and into the lobby, leaving through the front door as images of the victims heads on the steps passes through his mind.

_**Togisumasareta tsume wo tate ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke. **_  
_**Hadaka ni natte tokihanateba kanashimi mo keseru. **_  
_**Sukoshi hamidashitemo kamawanai kimi wa kimi no tame ni gamushara ni nare. **_  
_**Shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai.**_

Bigby is surrounded by Fables and Dopants in a dark alleyway. He pulls out the LostDriver and his Gaia Memory. He puts the Driver to his waist, where the belt wraps around it and the Maximum Drive slot folds out on his right side. He slots the Gaia Memory into the LostDriver and pulls the slot to the right, activating his transformation. The brown wolf-like armor with large compound yellow eyes forms around his body, turning him into Kamen Rider Wolf. The black claws on his fingers extends before he jumps into the air, his body becoming a silhouette in the full moon.

**Kamen Rider Wolf**

**(End intro song)**

* * *

Bigby Wolf a.k.a. The Big Bad Wolf and sheriff of Fabletown sat in his apartment in the Woodlands, head in his hands and sobbing softly after the discovery of the disembodied head of the woman he loved. Yes, even the Big Bad Wolf could feel heartbreak. And man, did it hurt. He's been crying in his apartment for the past hour, refusing to leave his chair for anything, not even a smoke.

Watching him was his unofficial roommate, Colin. Colin is an old "acquaintance" of Bigby's, being one of the Three Little Pigs whose houses he knocked down so many years ago. You see, Colin has sneaked off The Farm, a place where any of the Fables who couldn't pass for humans or couldn't get the money for a Glamour spell were sent to live. It was meant to be an ideal place for them to live, but the Fables there considered it a prison, none other more than Colin.

"Come on now Bigby, I know this is hard on you... but this is just pathetic seeing you like this." The overweight pig sighed to the sheriff. He's seen many emotions in Bigby, which were basically many forms of anger and exhaustion, and sometimes a bit of happiness, but never such deep sorrow that would make him cry his eyes out.

"Colin, I... I just can't believe-"

"What, that she's gone?" He so rudely interrupted. Bigby looked up from his hands to glance at Colin with soul-less eyes. "Bigby, I know it's harsh, but it's the truth. And the truth is just a fucking slap to the face sometimes. It's like I told you last night, we live a pretty long time. But Bigby, we're not immortal. Everyone has to die sometimes, it's just much more difficult for Fables."

"Well getting your head severed from your body would kill just about anyone, even Fables, Colin." Bigby got out, a lifeless tone filled his voice. Colin shook his head as he had finally had enough of this. He lifted himself off of the wooden floor of the apartment and made his way to the Big Bad Wolf, where he took his right hoof and slammed it on Bigby's foot.

"Argh!" He grunted out in pain, glaring intently at Colin, who had a smirk on his double-chinned face. However, the glare faded as quickly as it made its way onto Bigby's face and Colin just looked disgusted.

"Look, I get it: the girl you loved is dead. But you know what I think is worse? The fact that you're just sitting here like a worthless sad sack of shit instead of looking for the fucker who killed her in the first place. What happened to "Being big and being bad"?! Where's the Wolf that everyone has feared up 'till now?"

Nothing but silence filled the air.

"I used to fear you Bigby, and now I've come to respect you. But now, all that respect has gone with your self-esteem."

Still, silence.

That was, until a knocking at the door sounded. It lasted for only a few seconds before it faded and stopped altogether.

"You gonna get that, or should I?" Bigby finally got up off of his chair and trudged over to the door of his small apartment. He went to grab the doorknob, but stopped when he saw something at the foot of the door inside his apartment. It was a simple envelope addressed to him.

He picked up the paper and looked it over. There was no sender name or return address, just the name BIGBY WOLF on it in cursive black lettering. Bigby heard the sound of clacking on the floor and turned around to find his "roommate" behind him.

"Whatcha got there?"

"It's a letter or something. No name or address on the envelope except mine." Bigby explained.

"Yeah, this doesn't scream _'suspicious' _at all." Colin said sarcastically.

Bigby didn't pay the pig any mind and tore open the top of the envelope. Inside was a folded up piece of paper, which unfolded to reveal that it was indeed, a letter.

_'Dear Sheriff Bigby Wolf,_

_I have been watching you for some time now. In light of tonight's events, I would like to request an audience with you concerning the deaths of Ms. Faith and Snow White. Meet me in Central Park at 2 a.m._

_All will be revealed when you arrive._

_\- Shroud'_

"Who's Shroud?" He asked himself.

"Bigby, you aren't really gonna go, are you? This whole thing seems suspicious to me. We don't even know who this "Shroud" is, let alone if they even know anything about the asshole behind these murders." Colin argued.

"I know it seems shady Colin, but if there's even the slightest bit of truth behind the words written on this page, then I'm gonna be going to Central Park. Besides, I still have to interrogate The Woodsman later. Something tells me that if I go meet this Shroud person, I may get some insight on Woody's involvement in all of this." Bigby looked at his watch, the time read 1:30.

"I better get going now, before it's too late." He said. Bigby pocketed the letter, adjusted his tie, and went for the door of his apartment. But right as he got to the door, he stopped and turned back to Colin with a smirk on his face. "By the way, thanks Colin."

"Whatever, I was just getting really tired of the depression act. Now get out of here, will ya? Or do you not want that lead after all?"

Bigby only nodded without another word, and then turned around and exited the room.

Once in the hallway, Bigby's face regained its usual demeanor. His eyes narrowed, lips curled into a slight frown, brow furrowed.

One thing, and one thing only was racing through the Big Bad Wolf's head at this time in history:

"I'm coming for answers, and they better be damn well pleasing."

* * *

**(Central Park, New York City. 2:00 am)**

Bigby had arrived in the Big Apple's largest park during the requested hour. Aside from the occasional homeless person sleeping on a bench and using a bunch of newspaper as a blanket to keep warm, it was completely void of any sign of life.

"Alright, Shroud. I'm here. You best be here, or this'll all be a waste of my damn time." He muttered to himself.

"I had a feeling you would show up, sherif."

Bigby turned around to come face to face with a woman dressed in all black. A black trench coat, black boots, black gloves, black sunglasses, and a black sunhat. The only thing about her that wasn't black were the white bandages around her face. Her voice also had a noticeable Asian accent, most likely Japanese.

He looked at her closely, taking in her appearance. She didn't look like any Fable that he knows of, unless she couldn't afford to see a witch and purchase a Glamour spell.

"So, are you Shroud?" He asked her.

"That's correct. You're probably wondering why I called out one of Fabletown's most well-known Fables during this hour of the night. And alone, I might add. Also, before you ask, I am not a Fable."

Bigby glared at her and gave Shroud a slight growl. A Mundie knows about not only him, but all of the other Fables and even Fabletown itself.

"I know what you feel, Bigby. Anger, sadness, a craving for revenge. Unfortunately, this was not the work of any mere Fable." Shroud told him, and this caused Bigby to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, not the work of a Fable? What kind of Mundie could be in the possession of anything that could do... that, in this city? They usually rely on guns and other shit like that."

It's true. In this modern day and age, not many average people could possibly own anything that could sever a person's head from their body. Firearms were the most common means of self defense... or outright murder.

"I never said it was a human, either."

Now this really got Bigby confused. It wasn't a Fable... and it wasn't a Mundie?

"What the hell are you talking about? If it wasn't a Fable, and it wasn't a Mundie, then who the fuck killed Faith and Snow?!" He all but growled at her.

"I never said that it wasn't a Fable. Just that it wasn't any MERE Fable."

Shroud reached into her coat pocket and removed what looked like a USB flash drive. But it was ribbed, like a skeleton. And it had a rectangular sticker on it with a stylized W that looked like two broomsticks and a witches hat put together. She pressed the button on it and it announced a word.

_**WITCH**_

"This is what is known as a Gaia Memory. A human corporation known as Museum has infiltrated Fabletown and has been distributing Gaia Memories like this one. Using one of these devices, it can transform anyone into a terrifying monster known as a Dopant."

"That little thing can turn anyone into a monster? And it was a Mundie company that made them?!" Bigby was beyond shocked. He had no idea that normal people could be capable of creating such things. But if it could turn a Mundie into a monster... imagine what it could do to a Fable.

Shroud nodded her head and put the device back into her pocket, "That is correct. And it was a Fable in possession of one of these Gaia Memories that killed those two girls. As you are now, you, or any other Fable, are no match for the power of the Gaia Memories."

Bigby slammed his fist into a tree, shattering and splintering the outer layer of bark. This lady was telling him that he couldn't do a damn thing against this killer! That they'd be able to get away scott free and nobody could stop them!

"However... there is a way that I can help you seek vengeance. Look behind that bush, over there."

Shroud pointed her finger to a shrub to the left of the tree that Bigby just scarred for eternity. He looked over and found a simple metal briefcase. He looked at it curiously and picked it up, holding it in one arm and undid the latches. Flipping the lid open, Bigby saw a strange red and silver device that looked like some kind of bulky L-shaped red and silver belt buckle, and a brown Gaia Memory. Only this one looked like a normal slim USB drive, and not ribbed like the one that Shroud had shown him. It had a stylized W as well, but it looked like a wolf's head.

"That is a Lost Driver and a refined Gaia Memory. By attaching the Driver to your waist and inserting the Gaia Memory into it, you will be tapping into a more concentrated power of the Gaia Memory. Instead of turning into a Dopant, the Memory and Driver will work in conjunction to form a special suit used for battle. This suit will enhance all of your physical abilities so you can fight against the Dopants that now plague this city, and it has been given a name by the people of my home country. You will become... a Kamen Rider."

Bigby looked at her strangely. A Kamen Rider? So what, it's like some kind of magic armor that makes him stronger?

"Hey, Sheriff!"

Bigby turned around and saw a young man with slicked back blue hair wearing a white t-shirt, a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and boots. One of his eyes was faded as well. This was actually the Fable, Grendel, in human form underneath a glamour spell.

"What do you want, Gren? I'm kinda busy here, and I'm really not in the mood to deal with you." Bigby told him. Grendel just sneered at him.

"Busy with what? Holding a suitcase by yourself in the middle of the park?"

It took a moment for Bigby to register what he said. He looked around and couldn't find Shroud anywhere. She had completely vanished without a trace.

"Anyway, I've got some beef with you for what you did to me at Holly's bar. Only this time, things are gonna be a little different." Grendel reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out... a white ribbed Gaia Memory like the one Shroud had. This one had a blue G styled like a monster's head with it's mouth open.

_**GRENDEL**_

Bigby widened his eyes as Grendel's glamour faded and revealed his true form as a large white humanoid monster with sharp teeth. But what shocked Bigby even more is what he saw next. Grendel took the Gaia Memory and stabbed it into his neck. It sank into his skin and his body began to change even further.

Is skin grew scaly and coarse, his claws became sharper, his body became more gruesome and bulky, his sharp teeth extended further and his jaw became disfigured, and he grew horns out of the top of his head.

This... was the Grendel Dopant.

_"Now, Sheriff. Let's have some fun..."_

The new Grendal ran over to Bigby and smacked him away, halfway across the entire park. The sheriff of Fabletown tumbled across the grass and concrete of the ground, the case in his hands going flying with it's contents scattering next to Bigby himself.

Bigby grunted as he got up to his feet. Grendel was slowly creeping toward him, inching forward slowly. Bigby looked down at the ground and picked up the LostDriver and the Gaia Memory. He placed the Driver on his waist, like Shroud told him. A carbon belt strap looped around from one side of the device, around Bigby, and connecting to the other side. A black slot appeared on the right side of the belt as well.

"Place the Gaia Memory into the Driver and turn it. Then announce this one word... Henshin." Shroud's voice echoed into Bigby's ears, even if he couldn't see her.

He held up the Memory in front of him and pressed the button.

**WOLF**

Grendel stopped his advance and laughed a hearty, monstrous laugh at Bigby.

_"So, they gave you one of these things too. Huh, Sheriff? So what, you gonna embrace your true nature and turn into the monster we all know you are?"_

"You're wrong about that, Gren." Bigby said calmly. He slotted the Memory into the LostDriver, initiating a pulsing sound. "The only monster here, is you. Henshin!"

And with that, Bigby pulled the Driver the right, like a lever.

**WOLF**

What sounded like howling and a small violin tune sounded as small particles swirled around Bigby and attached to his body. The particles melded together to form brown body armor, with black anklets, wristbands, and claws. A brown helmet also formed, with large yellow compound eyes, jagged fur-like patterns, and small 'ears' on top of the helmet.

Grendel looked at Bigby in shock. He was expecting him to look like some huge hairy canine monster. But instead, he looked like some kind of armored warrior.

Bigby looked at Grendel behind his new helmet, but he was still amazed at what had just happened. He never felt this great before, never this empowered, even when he wolfed out in a fit of rage.

"Now, Gren. Let's let out a wild howl."

* * *

"Cliffhangers! Cliffhangers for everyone!"

"I really hoped you all enjoyed that. It's taken me a whole lot of time to finish this. And I gotta say, I'm happy with the end result."

"Now, before anyone asks, this is after the death of Kamen Rider Skull. But we will see some of Shotaro, Philip, and even Ryu later on in the story. To be fully honest, I haven't even finished playing The Wolf Among Us. So that's something I have to do as well."

"Oh, also, this is going to be one of many Kamen Rider crossovers not involved at all with any of my Chronicle stories. But they WILL be connected in a sense. But how I do that, I'll leave that up to your imaginations. Anyway, I have other projects to work on. Happy New Year, everyone!"


	2. Update Notice

"Hey everybody, Drago3511 here. This is just an update notice for all of my stories, so listen up. Because this actually CONCERNS updates and new stories."

"Now, you all know that I SUCK at keeping deadlines and chapter updates and such. The following reasons are because yes, I do have a ton of stories to manage... with still more to come. But I also have a life. I'm going to be graduating high school soon (hopefully), and I need to look for a job before my parents kick me out of the house. So between that, getting ready for college, my social life, and writer's block from time to time, i have a lot on my plate."

"Okay, so the main point of this is obviously updates. Specifically, the order of said updates. This order may not appeal to you all, but this is what I have decided on. I apologize to anyone for inconveniences concerning any of my stories that happen to be their favorites."

**1\. First chapter of all other Heisei Kamen Rider stories (Yes, Kamen Rider Wolf and Mach Speed Dattebayo! are part of their own series)**

**2\. Starting any un-published Multiverse Chronicles. (I want to get at least the first chapters of every story down because I have a timeline set up. And with that, here comes the list of existing story updates.)**

**3\. The New Uchiha**

**4\. Aqua in Real Life**

**5\. The Chosen Three**

**6\. The Devil May Cry**

**7\. Enter, Gokai Black!**

**8\. Powerful Warriors and A Guild of Legends**

**9\. Soul Liberation**

**10\. Helping the l'Cie**

**11\. XANA's Return (I apologize to fans who loved this story)**

**12\. Wizard's Assitant**

**13\. Powerful Bonds, Powerful Darkness**

**14\. Fenrir's Soul (I apologize here too)**

**15\. U. Marvel Vs. Capcom 3**

**16\. We're going to Duel Academy**

**17\. The Second Boy From Earth**

**18\. Element Pilots, Abductors, and Warriors**

**19\. Waging War**

**20\. Return to the Hidden Leaf**

**21\. Backup Tamers**

**22\. Flame and Thunder Replaced**

**23\. Three New Brawlers**

**24\. All Alternate Chronicles (New stories AND new chapters)**

"Again, I apologize for any inconveniences in updates for fan favorites. But this is the order that I have decided on. ESPECIALLY since I have all but ignored my Multiverse Chronicles."

"I hope you all understand my decision. Well, until next time. Ja ne!"


End file.
